impensable
by Shueino
Summary: Spoiler saison 2 d'aventure, quand Théo s'aperçoit que ses amis ne sont plus à ses cotés
1. Impensable

_Les personnages d'Aventure ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à Fred du grenier, Seb du grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn_

 _J'écris juste pour le plaisir donc je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela_

 _C'est une fin que j'ai créée après le final de la saison deux d'aventure (une sorte de spoiler sorti de mon imagination)_

* * *

Théo fixé le braisier devant lui, lumière affolé renâclé, mais lui, Théo ne bougeait pas, est ce qu'il respirait ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Les flammes déchiraient le ciel, il pouvait même sentir l'odeur de chairs brulées, il était comme ces cadavres aussi mort à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, au fond de lui brillait une étincelle, mais trop faible, il voulait qu'elle grossisse, qu'elle lui dise que Grunlek aller hurler qu'il fallait y aller pour aider, le laisser entendre le bruit des mâchoires de Shinddha dans la pomme ou alors les recommandations de Bob sur le danger potentiel, mais cette étincelle était extrêmement trop faible, aucun espoir pour eux.

Lumière se cabra, le corps de Théo réagit instinctivement, il resserra ses mains sur les rênes, une fois calmé, lumière secoua la tête, son cavalier entendit un rire, clair, et deux autres étouffés, Théo se retourna il le savait, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien qu'un mauvais rêve, mais derrière lui il n'y avait personne, il était seul avec lumière en face du carnage causé par les comètes, il mit pied à terre et s'avança vers d'où il était venu et tomba à genoux.

Ils étaient plus là, il ne mangerait plus la cuisine de Grunlek, ni ses discussions calment, il ne verrait plus Shin croquer dans une pomme ou joué avec Icy, il n'entendrait plus Bob, ni la douce chaleur du feu qu'il faisait.

Il pleurait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, c'était impensable, ils étaient ses amis, ils n'avaient pas le droit de mourir, pas maintenant. Il hurla, lumière et les autres habitants de la forêt sursautèrent face à ce hurlement puissant qui contenait tant de tristesse et de souvenir joyeux à jamais perdu.


	2. L'eau

L'eau s'écoulait doucement, peu de temps avait passé depuis _Les météores de Mirage_ comme tout le monde appeler à présent la bataille entre les églises, des aventuriers de passage et d'un ennemi puissant. Tous ignoraient qui était cet ennemi mais tous espéraient qu'il ait péri au fond des flammes.

La ville de Mirage avait beaucoup souffert de cette guerre comme d'autres villes plus éloignées mais la première était la plus proche de l'épicentre.

Le champ de bataille était désert, on avait retrouvé que très peu de choses, des cadavres carbonisés ou écrasés, parfois les deux, des débris de tentes aux armoiries des églises, des armes brisées, des morts-vivant mort qui commençaient à se désagréger, et un seul survivant près d'un puit écrasé, un nain à moitié excité et apeuré.

Seul témoin de la bataille il ne put que révéler que très peu de détails dû au choc qu'il avait dû subir. Résignés, les villageois partirent heureux malgré tout d'avoir pu sauver un survivant, mais attristés par ce carnage.

Ils passèrent sans la voir, immense statue de pierre et de cendre, de deux héros, érigée sans doute par un artiste inconnu.

Seul un homme en armure, sur son cheval, était resté plus longtemps que les autres, il avait mis pied à terre lors des découvertes, était resté silencieux face à une armure semblable à la sienne, déchiquetée, souillée par le sang, personne n'avaient vu la lueur de douleur danser dans ses prunelles glacées.

Il était remonté sur son destrier et n'avait plus bougé, plongé dans sa détresse. Au milieu de la nuit il fit pivoter son étalon et disparu dans la pénombre.

La rivière coule doucement, les clapotis créant une mélodie unique, celle de l'eau et de la terre, l'eau s'infiltre partout, elle émerge même des puits, coincée à travers un cylindre elle peut enfin sentir la caresse du vent et le remous de ses sœurs. Mais cette fois elle n'est pas ressortie seule, une forme bleutée à émergée en même temps, une forme qui s'est agrippée de toutes ses forces au lambeau de terre avant de s'y hisser péniblement et de s'y effondrer.

Théo avancé lentement, vidé physiquement et psychiquement, il avait tout perdu, il avait espéré un moment qu'Ils soient vivants mais après avoir reconnu le reste de l'armure de Viktor tout c'était effondré, plus rien n'importait désormais.

Soudain une petite fille surgie des fourrés en criant « vite ! Il y a un mort sur la rive ! J'ai peur », le paladin en Théo réagit avant ce dernier, fonça dans la direction indiqué et vit une forme allongé sur l'herbe, il s'approcha doucement, souleva la tête de l'homme et eu un haut le corps.

Dans ses bras reposait son compagnon de toujours, la respiration faible mais vivant, il héla la petite fille pour qu'elle les amène à son village, serra plus fort son ami dans ses bras avant de le soulever et de suivre la fillette le cœur moins comprimé qu'avant.

Seule l'eau avait entendu la phrase du paladin, elle gardera ce secret pour elle car ces simples mots ne sont destiné qu'à ceux qui l'on entendu.

« Cette fois tu restes avec moi »


	3. Feu et Pierre

_Bonjour a tous, désoler du retard ma connexion internet avait quelque problèmes qui se sont résolu (heureusement)_

 _je vous envoi le tout bien emballé :)_

 _comme toujours rien ne m'appartient (sans l'histoire ^^), les personnages appartiennent à Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob lennon et l'univers d'Aventures à Mahyar et ses joueur précédemment cités :)_

 _je ne gagne pas d'argent pour mes écrit juste du plaisir_

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, l'archer n'avait toujours pas émergé de son sommeil réparateur, le chevalier de la lumière ne l'avait pas quitté de vue une seule fois. Le soleil se coucha lentement, une main bleutée bougea légèrement.

Le vide l'enveloppait doucement, il devait avoir l'esprit vide, aucunes faiblesses, aucunes entraves, il était libre, humain avant tout.

\- TU PERDS TON TEMPS FILS

\- …

\- M'ENTENDS-TU ?! JE TE DIS…

\- Chut

Calme, rester calme, il ouvrit les yeux doucement, il allait gagner cette fois, il replongea dans ses souvenirs sans lâcher un sourire provocateur à son alter-ego.

 _La bataille était finie, l'odeur de la chair brulée empestait l'air, le feu ravageait tout, le démon voulu s'envoler mais une chose le retient, la carapace de pierre du nain l'empêchait de partir mais en forçant il briserait le contrat conclu, il retourna dans son esprit, près de Balthazar._

\- _Alors tu n'arrives pas à t'envoler_

\- _Cesse de rire ! je veut poser une condition laisse-moi en blesser légèrement un_

\- _En échange de quoi ? tu as déjà mon corps, les pleins pouvoirs à condition que tu ne les blesses pas. La réponse est non !_

\- _Très bien, je te propose un compromis, un jeu,_

\- _Propose toujours_

\- _Un échange magique, entre ta volonté et la mienne, si je gagne tu me permets de blesser légèrement un de tes amis pour pouvoir m'envoler, si je perds je te rends ton corps et te laisse tranquille une semaine_

\- _C'est inégal tu es plus puissant que moi_

\- _En terme de force et puissance magique oui mais tu possèdes une forte volonté qui me pousse à venir te voir pour discuter des conditions du contrat_

\- _Bon très bien une seule attaque_

\- _Oui le premier qui trouve la faille de l'autre_

 _Il attendait le bon moment lui aussi, calme resté calme._

Grunlek observait les deux formes éthérées, ils ne savaient pas qu'il était là, lui-même ne le savait pas comment il était arrivé là, Bob était fort il avait confiance en lui.

Inconsciemment il était en train d'affaiblir la couverture magique que le démon avait placé autour d'eux afin que l'on ne les dérange pas, imperceptiblement le dénouement approchait.


End file.
